


Ace Gets Two Hundred Dollars

by Pinklady6457



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Ace is 19 btw, Condoms, Cunnilingus, F/M, Facials, First Dates, Gambling, Nylon Socks, Sex, Stealing, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinklady6457/pseuds/Pinklady6457
Summary: The Gangreen Gang steals money from some poor souls wallet and divide it evenly among themselves. This is Ace's adventure.
Relationships: Ace Copular/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Ace Gets Two Hundred Dollars

Ace was driving around in his busted car, he wasn't actually very sure what to do with the money. He and his friends went pick pocketing earlier and scored when Snake snatched a wallet with a thousand bucks in it, after some persuading and a few punches, he shared the money with the group. 

He decided for now he'll go pick up some snacks at a local gas station and head over to a double horror feature at the movie theater, The Exorcist and The Shining. He walked into the gas station and began to look at the candy aisle, someone walked next to him and he looked to see who it was.

It was a girl around his age. She wore a tight medium blue off the shoulder long sleeved shirt that flaunted her pert tits, gray pleated mini skirt with knee high black nylon socks and black low heeled shoes. She was pretty tall already, and had that wavy brown hair that fell to her waist. Ace couldn't see much of her face, he did notice her silk black choker though, but she looked pretty good so far. 

She turned to him. "Are you going to the movies too?" 

Dear God in heaven.

If Ace thought she was cute before, you were gonna have a hard time to convince him that again. 

She was fucking perfect, to Ace at least. 

She had blue doe eyes, which almost seemed to be enhanced by her long, curled dark brown eye lashes, Duchess nose, high cheek bones with a flush on them, full pouty pink lips, and a sharp jaw line. 

"Oh-Oh yeah. I'm gonna see those horror movies, you?" Fuck, he never got this flustered. He prayed he wasn't blushing.

"Yeah, I'm gonna see them too. My friends didn't want to come with me though. Not too big on horror." 

"Yeah, I can understand that." Truth was that the Gangreen Gang all liked horror movies, except for Billy, but you could coax him to watch them with some candy and blankets. 

"You're alone too?"

"Yeah."

"Huh. Wanna go together then? Name's Selena by the way." She held out her hand to him to shake. 

Ace smiled, "Name's Ace." He shook her hand back, noticing her pretty red finger nails. 

"Like the card?" 

"Yeah, Ace of Spades right here bab- buddy." 

"Buddy? That's the worse word switch out I've ever heard." Ace nervously chuckled and looked away. "I'm not mad, just disappointed, but let's forget that. My earrings are spades." She brushed her hair over her ear, she had black studs in the shape of a traditional French spade. 

"Huh, cool. You have pretty ears."

Selena burst out laughing. "I have pretty ears?" She repeated. 

Ace felt the warm flush on his cheeks. "No, I meant to say earrings!"

"Whatever ear-fetish, are you gonna take me to the movies or what?" 

"Yeah, yeah..."

* * *

Since they were both over eighteen they had no problem getting into the feature. Selena hid their candy in her purse. They did decide to buy two slushees and some popcorn however. 

"What movie do you like better, Exorcist or Shining?" She asked as they began to walk in. 

"Exorcist." Ace answered. "I haven't seen the whole thing of The Shining, just a few scenes here and there."

"The Shining's the best." Selena said. "Kubrick decided he didn't want to go with the typical jump scares and all. The movie really freaked me out when I first saw it in middle school."

"Really? Wasn't all that scary when I would see it."

"It was to me. You'll probably get what I mean when you see it for yourself. They're showing it first, right?"

"Uh... maybe?" They got inside the theater that was filled with horror fanatics and people that just wanted a good scare. A guy walked in front and gave a bit of a speech. The Shining was on first and the guy was praising the film, calling it hypnotic and a historical mark of film making. Selena muttered something under her breath about that guy being a drag and Ace chuckled with her. Finally what felt like forever but probably lasted less then five minutes the guy left and the film started. 

When Ace said he watched scenes of the movie before, that wasn't right. A more accurate thing to say was that the film played in the background at Halloween parties Ace has been to and was too drunk to remember what was even really going on. He was fine for the first half hour or so, but something about the film... unsettled him. Perhaps it was the cartoonish, yet creepy way Jack Nicholson acted on stage, the distressed Shelley Duvall, and the background music. Especially the eerie music, it gave him a cold sweat, but he was entranced. That guy wasn't lying when he said this film was hypnotic. He felt his body jerk back in shock as those two little girls got into frame as Danny road his trike. He didn't think anyone would notice, but he felt Selena take his hand and squeeze it. 

He didn't let go off it.

* * *

"The Shining wasn't that bad-" 

"I'm not even letting you start with that bullshit." Selena said as they walked out. "You're still holding my hand."

"I'm just holding hands with you because I like you." 

"Sure thing Spadille."

"What's a Spadille?"

"Fancy word for Ace of Spades. You called yourself that at the gas station. Then you admitted to your ear fetish-" 

"Shut up."

"You shut up you whiny bitch." They both began to laugh. "Wanna go get some drinks?" Selena offered.

"Do you have any fake IDs with you? Neither of us are even twenty."

"I know this bar that doesn't care. They don't even check your ID."

"Where is it?"

* * *

The pair were sitting at a table, Ace had a beer and Selena had a Blue Hawaiian. 

"So my family isn't really all that Jewish." Selena explained. "We don't eat kosher food and we barely go to synagogue except for the holidays, and we celebrate Christian holidays for fun." 

Ace hummed. "My ma was a pretty strict Catholic. It was just always me and her for a long time until she died when I was twelve that's why I live in the dumps, foster care would've been worse." 

"Hey! My family adopted me when I was just a kid. Yeah, foster care isn't good, but you could've found a good family..."

"Well I'm nineteen so it doesn't matter anymore." 

"True..."

"So, you say you're from Jersey?"

"Yeah, I wanted to come over to see big city life and stuff. My folks are loaded so they're letting me stay for the entire summer, then go to college. I'll probably go here though." 

"What're your plans?" Ace asked her.

"Pharmacist, that or an accountant. I'm good at math, I was in the mathletes in high school."

"Lame."

"It was, but I liked it. I'm gonna get us some fries." When she wasn't looking, Ace took a sip of her drink. Pretty sweet, tropical. Why did he always order beer?

He looked up to find some drunk creep trying to hit on Selena, he instantly hated him and what he was doing. He was about to go up and show him a piece of his mind before Selena smacked him down when he attempted to grope her. 

Ace loved girls that could kick ass. Selena walked back over and sipped her drink. 

"They don't serve food today and it's all good Ace, I took him down. Did you drink my drink?"

* * *

Ace just won a huge load of money, almost seven hundred in total. He had almost a thousand bucks himself. He went to hug Selena and accident of his eagerness kissed her. He moved away to stutter out an apology when she kissed him again. 

They weren't drunk, they both only had one drink. It was real, and it felt great. Ace stroked her hair and with the other hand rubbed her back. 

"Wanna leave?"

"Yes," Ace said, "but we aren't going to any big hotels."

* * *

Ace opened the door of their motel room, flopped Selena onto the bed, kissing her passionately. They broke apart the kiss to strip down. Ace pulled off her shirt and helped Selena remove her black strapless bra. Before looking to her tits, he was curious about what her bra size was, so in the dim lighting he checked. 

"36DD." He said aloud to himself.

"Yeah, lucky aren't I?" Ace grinned and pulled down her skirt and underwear. He got off of her to remove her skirt and underwear fully. He pulled off her heels and thought about removing her socks, but decided against it. He looked down at her, admiring her. Her large perky tits, trimmed pussy, belly button piercing, her general hourglass figure. She was still wearing the black choker and the black nylon knee highs, something about that made it feel dirtier then just fucking her completely nude. He ran a hand over her body. 

"Jesus, how can anyone be so _gorgeous... _you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen..." He gently brought up her manicured hand to kiss it.

"Genetics. So are you just gonna stand there or actually get naked?" Selena teased playfully. 

Ace chuckled, he liked her bluntness. "Patience babe." 

"I'm not a patient person."

"Well too bad." There was a bit of silence before they began to laugh. Ace began to strip down as Selena cheered, causing them to laugh again. 

Selena helped him unbuckle and pull down his pants. Once they were down enough, Ace kicked off his jeans and pulled down his boxers. 

Like any other teenaged boy, he measured his dick out of curiosity. His length was pretty decent, around six full inches, but what Ace was really proud of was the girth. It was pretty thick, about almost seven inches around. From what Ace has heard, thicker girth was a lot more wanted then a longer dick, but he isn't complaining. 

Selena smirked, "Guess I'm doing it with one of the big boys." They laughed once more. Ace gently pushed her head into the pillows, he grabbed a condom, (they were both clean, but Selena just got on the pill and they didn't want to risk anything) opened it and rolled it on his hard cock. 

"You ready?" He asked, one hand rubbing her hips and the other stroking her chin. 

"Yes I am. I'm not a virgin you know." 

"Just making sure you're ready baby..." He pushed his cock into her and they both let out a breath. Ace brushed her hair behind her ear, taking a look at her small black spade studs. He began to go at a soft pace. 

"For a rough and tough gang leader, you're being rather soft Ace." 

"Well I'm just being nice, I don't wanna go rough on you, unless you're into that." 

"Just so happens I am into that, rough is fun-ah!" Once he got the message, he began to go faster and harder, his grip on her hip tightened. 

"Fuck, just like that!" 

Ace grinned, his face buried in her shoulder, he felt a shiver go down his back when she wrapped her legs around his back, her nylons were so soft. He moved his hand to go to her clit, gently rubbing it. "How's that doll?" 

"Good..." She was already twitching around his cock and Ace noticed that. 

"Fuck, you're getting close already?" He went to face her. "Didn't think you'd be so easy..." He began to thrust in deeper, his balls slapping her ass. 

Selena didn't answer, she was too embarrassed to do so, or maybe she didn't care. 

Ace moved one hand up to play with her nipples, making her moan louder. He went to suck on one while his hips kept thrusting into her. She eventually came, her nails digging in his back as she did so. She was a squirter, so she sprayed on their lower bodies. Ace pulled completely out of her, not having cum yet. 

"Why'd you stop?" She said through pants. "I wouldn't mind if you kept going at it..."

"Not really that. I was just wondering if it's alright... to finish up somewhere else..."

"We need lube if you wanna fuck my ass-" 

"No, not that, but I'm gonna remember what you said though..." He stroked her cheek. "I wanna cum on your face." 

Selena chuckled and smirked. "Got it..." She pulled off his condom and he went to sit on the edge of the bed. "Over here angel-face." He playfully snapped his fingers and Selena chuckled as she crawled to him. She got on her knees on the shag carpeting and grabbed his cock, beginning to stroke it as Ace let out a breath. "Wanna give it a kiss?" 

Selena rolled her eyes, but went forth to kiss the tip. She began to put more of it in her warm, wet mouth. She looked up at him, her eyes bright and eager to please him. He was definitely going to use this image to jerk off to later. 

He ran a hand in her hair and moaned, letting her know she's doing a good job. "You're doing great babe..." she smirked up at him and hummed around his cock as a sort of acknowledgement. 

Eventually, Ace pulled his cock out her mouth and began to stroke himself quickly. Selena closed her eyes and opened her mouth as he began to cum. His cum landed on her face, tongue and some on her tits. He panted and watched her as he swallowed the cum in her mouth, she rubbed the rest of it in her skin. "How was that?" 

"Awesome... come on up..." He helped her get up on the bed and went into kiss her, not caring she just swallowed his cum. The couple made out for awhile before Ace went down to kiss her neck, the collarbones, down her chest... 

"Ace..." 

"I wanna repay you babe..." He looked up at her, his lips against her toned stomach, near her piercing. 

"Oh you don't have to... unless you wanna..."

"Oh, I _really wanna... _lay back and relax princess..."

Selena watched him as he kissed down lower, laying down as he asked. He opened her legs, but instead of going to town on her cunt, he began to kiss her thighs. She giggled, it tickled. He kissed downward, his lips meeting the soft fabric of her black nylons. "I love these socks... they're so soft and they look amazing on you hot stuff."

Selena chuckled. "Oh you like them do you... I can wear them just for you..." 

He kissed her ankle and went to her other leg, kissing her other ankle and starting to go up. "I'd love that babe." 

He was getting closer to her cunt, once he was finally facing it, he began to lick it with long, flat licks. She moaned softly and put her hand in his hair, running her fingers through it, there eyes meeting. "Ace..." Her other hand massaged her tits.

His hands were firm on her hips, he would lick, kiss and lightly suck on her clit, when she would start to get close he moved away to focus on her pussy lips, making her whine and cool down, then repeat the cycle over again. 

"Ace... please let me cum..."

After a few times of doing this, he finally decided she deserved to cum, he went back up to focus on her clit, still going at his slow speed. She was panting and moaning, louder and louder, her breasts fluttering up and down. She had this adorable flush on her cheeks, tits, arm pits and thighs from what he was able to see. She was pulling on one of her nipples as she was getting closer and closer. Her thighs squeezed around his head and she was bucking into his face. 

Ace suddenly felt his face get covered in her spray. "Oh my God!" Her legs wrapped around his head as he still sucked on her clit. 

He was freed from her thighs, as disappointed as he was, and pulled away to see the result. She sst uo again, she was covered in sweat which created an alluring sheen on her skin, flushed with her make-up running, still quivering from the intensity of her orgasm. 

"Selena, are you okay?" 

"I... never cum so hard in my life." She confessed. They both laughed again. 

"I must've done good then." He stood up. 

"You're hard _again_?" She said. 

"Huh?" He looked down and yep, he was hard again. He didn't notice it while eating out Selena. 

"Well I'm not a one and done guy, you know, but it's fine if you wanna stop-" 

"Don't stop yet..." he looked and saw she was holding her legs up in the air, hand on each ankle. Just looking at that made his cock twitch.

"Let's keep going at it until you can't get it up anymore, or until I can't take it, whatever comes first. 

It's official, Ace found the girl of his dreams.

* * *

Ace was feeding Selena a cheesecake as she was tired, but really hungry. They both had a lot of fun in the room. She rode him, he fucked her on the side, they went at it doggy style, she sat on his face, he fucked her mouth, it was exhausting, but extremely fun. She finished up her food and cuddled into Ace. He held her back and kissed the top of her head. The next day he'll take her to breakfast then back to where she was staying, and he'll go back to the dump. But he knows he'll take her out again soon, and he looked foreword to that. 

He felt her nylon clad legs against his own and felt himself get a bit hard.

He has no ear fetish, but he damn well developed a brand new nylon kink. And he was okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Well here's the end of Ace's adventure. You guys wanna see me write the other's stories?


End file.
